Serenity's Year
by Amber13Drummer
Summary: Story about a muggle-born who finds out she's a witch and goes to Hogwarts in a certain "Boy Who Lived"'s year! My first fanfic of this kind, so please give it a chance! Thx!
1. The Letter

Serenity's Year

A/N: It's a story about a muggle-born, who never knew there was a such thing as Hogwarts, witches, or wizards, but always knew she was different. Starts when she is eleven and finds out about Hogwarts and everything else. I am planning for this story to follow Harry for a little while, so we will see how it turns out!

Disclaimer- I don't own JK's characters, Hogwarts, or any of the stuff mentioned in her famous books!

To anyone thinking about reviewing: First off, I greatly appreciate it! Second, no flames, please! I'm still new at this!

* * *

**Prolouge:**

**"Whatever it is you keep doing to these kids at school, Serenity, it's got to stop! You can't keep doing this to people!" Mrs. Chamberlain told the frightened 10 year old, who was sitting next to her in the princepal's office, waiting for the princepal. How did she get there?**

**_She was sitting down eating her lunch, when one of the popular girls in the school, named Leslie, walked over to Serenity, carrying her lunch tray, and said, "Hey, dork, that's my seat." Leslie looked at the friends who were standing behind her and started to laugh. "I don't see your name on it." Serenity replied simply, looking all around for a name she knew wasn't there. "Just get up, creep. Go sit somewhere in the dark so no one will have to see your face." Serenity was on the verge of tears now, it didn't take much to upset her. She started at Leslie, refusing to move, and all of the sudden, Leslie's food blew up in her face. "Ah! You freak! Look what you did!" Leslie ran off, crying, with her friends behind her. "Miss. Chamberlain!" yelled the princepal. "Uh-oh" Serenity whispered to herself. "My office. NOW!" He was mad. "We will be calling your mother."_ **

**And so there she was, sitting in the princepal's office, getting yelled at by her mom, for something she didn't do. At least not intentionally.

* * *

**

What's wrong with me!? That girl, the one from my school, she was being so mean! Next thing I know, she's flies across the classroom, and everyone thinks I did something wrong! I didn't try to do anything!

Hi, I'm Serenity and that's pretty much the story of my life, it's always happening. My parents think something is wrong with me and I am constantly getting in trouble at school for things I didn't do, at least not intentionally. I'm an outcast. I always knew I was different, but what's happening? I can do weird things, espically when I get mad, in danger, or embarrased. It's like magic, although I think we both know nothing like that could exist in our wildest dreams. It would be awesome, though. Imagine the things I could do!

Oh, and- my birthday is in two days!

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Happy Birthday to me! I got the best birthday present in the world today! It was a letter! It was the strangest thing! It arrived by an owl! Yes, an _owl_! Isn't that weird? Anyway, here's the great part:

_Miss. Serenity Smith_

_Bedroom 2, Number 8, Privet Drive_

_It is my great honor to inform you that you are a witch. You may have noticed, in your younger years, that strange things happen when you are in danger, angry, or embarrased. You aren't going crazy, you really can do magic. Neither of your parents can do magic because they are what we like to call "Muggles". By we, I mean the wizarding population, of course. I, Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, would like to take this chance to invite you to join our school. Here you will learn all about magic, and how to use it, while meeting people like yourself. I have enclosed another letter, for your parents, explaining everything in more detail. I have also enclosed a list of supplies for your new school year. The letter for your parents will explain how to obtain these neccessities. If you or your parents have any questions, please do not hesitate to respond to this letter._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

I couldn't believe it! That is brilliant! Me, a witch! My parents were a bit flustered when they first read the letters, but they aggreed! I am going to Hogwarts! The train for Hogwarts leaves September 1st, which is a month away from today! I can't wait! My mum said we will go to the place called Diagon Alley to get my school things.

Wait- I'm still a little confused! A witch? I thought those were the old ladys with greenish skin, a pointed hat, and moles [EW! People always hated them and tried to kill them; I don't want to be like that! Although, if you really think about it, those witches are just fairy-tales. Well, maybe not _fairy-tales _but you get the point!

On other matters, I think the weird boy from Number 4 may be a wizard too, I saw like a billion owls trying to get into his house. I hear the people he lives with are his aunt and uncle. They don't treat him that fairly, I think they are afraid of someone finding out he's a wizard. If he really is. I'm not sure.. I think his name is Harry Potter, I've only seen him from afar; he isn't in my classes at school. To be honest, I've admired him from afar for quite some time now. I guess you could call it a "crush" although, it hardly could be, I've never even talked to him.

* * *

**September 1st.**

"Mum, Dad! I can't find it anywhere! Where is it!" I couldn't find platform 9 3/4! The train would leave without me!

"Bloody hell, let's hurry and find this place, everyone is staring." My dad didn't like to stick out, he much preferred blending in, which was hard to do with a big Hogwarts trunk and a snowy owl. (Which I decided to name Floof)

That's when I saw him, standing there, looking just as confused as I did, pushing a trolly with a big Hogwarts trunk and snowy owl! I thought he saw me for a moment, but then he turned and started walking towards a big group of people with red hair. Wow! There was a bunch of them! Four of them had Hogwarts trunks! They were wizards!

I waited for a moment, (I didn't want to look like I was following him) then, I tugged on my mum's blouse and pointed at them. She smiled and nodded, without another word, the three of us, (my mum, dad, and I) started to walk towards them, they should be able to tell us how to get to platform 9 3/4!

"Hi.." I said shyly. "Can you t-tell me how to get on the platform?" Harry (I'm pretty sure that's his name) was looking at me. My cheeks were surely a bright red, which would stick out horribly with my black hair.

"Your first time, dear?" It was a woman who I took to be their mum, she seemed really nice.

"Y-yes"

"Well, it's Harry and Ronnie's first time too." She was pointing at Harry and a red headed boy who looked about my age. I knew that was his name! "You have to walk through that wall there, see." she was pointing to a solid, brick, wall between platforms 9 and 10. My dad suddenly had a fit of coughing, he must think they are crazy.

I must have unintentionally looked at her like she was mad because she smiled and said, "Here, watch Percy." The only one of the boys with curly hair took his trolly and started running towards the wall. I was tempted to close my eyes, but I needed to see this. When he got up to the wall he just kept going and ran straight through, waving slightly, and smiling back. Wow! I wonder if it hurt...

"Don't mind him, he's a bit of a show off" This time it was a tall boy who looked slighty younger than the one called Percy. He held out his hand "I'm Fred, Fred Weasley." I shook his hand slightly. A boy who looked excatly like him then stepped beside him and also held out his hand, "Don't let him fool you, that's George." Who was who!?

"Stop it, boys! You are going to confuse her!" The mum was speaking again. "What's your name, dearie?"

"S-Serenity" I tried to smile, so as to cover up my stutter.

"I'm Amelia Chamberlain." My mom said, holding out her hand. My dad also held out his hand.

"And I'm Terrance Chamberlain. Thanks so much for helping us."

"I'm Molly Wealsey, and it's no problem at all!" She turned and looked at the big clock, it was 8:45 AM.

"Quickly, kids, lets go now, don't want to be late!"

"Fred, you go through now, then George." She said pointing at the boy who spoke to me first and then the other one.

"Mum! I'm George! Honestly, what kind of mother are you, not even getting your own son's name right!" It was the first boy talking again.

"I'm sorry, George, dear."

"I'm only pulling your leg, Mum, I'm Fred." She scowled at the boy called Fred (I think), and he ran through the wall. After him, the one called "Ronnie" went, and then Mrs. Weasley looked at me.

"Since this is your first time, I think it would be best for you two to go at the same time." She pointed and Harry and me. I nodded and then kissed my mum and dad goodbye. Harry and I ran towards the wall, pushing our trolleys. When we got to the wall, we passed straight through, and I didn't feel a thing! It was amazing! We moved away from the wall, so as not to get hit by anyone coming through, and then Mrs. Weasley and a little red headed girl I hadn't noticed before walked through.

"Oh Mum! Can't I go? Pleaase!" It was the red headed girl, she must not have been old enough to go to Hogwarts yet.

"Not this year, Ginny, you will get to go next year." The girl named Ginny frowned and walked over to where her brothers were standing.

Harry, Mrs. Wealsey, and I followed Ginny. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny hugged the boys good-bye and watched them board the train.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said to her before climbing on the train, I nodded at her and smiled. I then stepped on to the train, it was full of people! There were people sitting in every compartment I went by. Where am I going to sit? That's when I saw the boy named Ronnie (I think that's his mum's nickname for him though) and Harry sitting in a compartment by themselves, I opened the door.

"Mind if I share your compartment?" I asked.

"Sure." It was that Ronnie guy. I smiled gratefully and sat down on a seat across from them by the window.

"So your name is Serenity?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." I wanted to yelp, they were _talking _to _me!_

"Sin. That's cool. I'm Ron." said Ron.

"Yeah, and I'm Harry."

"Harry, no offense, but introducing yourself is kind of pointless, everyone knows who you are." Ron said.

Famous? He was famous? But how? "Famous?" I asked, "Sorry, my parents aren't wizards."

Harry just sat there, blushing, and looking very confused at the same time.

"He surrvived You-Know-Who's attack when he was only one!" Ron whispered.

"I'm afraid I don't know who?" I started to blush again.

"The evil, Dark, wizard, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"

"Why can't he be named?" I was really getting confused!

"I think his name is Voldemort," Harry finally spoke up (Ron gasped), "He killed my mum and dad."

"Oh." I said, maybe we should find a new subject to talk about..

Before I could think of something, the compartment door slid open and I looked over to see a girl with bushy brown hair standing there.

"Have you seen a toad?" She asked. "Neville's lost his."


	2. I Think It Might Be Painful

Serenity's Year

Disclaimer- Blah, blah! We know how this goes..

A/N: Thanks to those who read my first chapter! I am really hoping the story will get better, so please continue to read it!

* * *

"No, I haven't." I told the bushy-haired girl. 

"I haven't either," Ron said.

"Me either." Harry, who was still blushing, noted. The bushy-haired girl frowned slightly and left.

"Well then," Ron had a confused look on his face. The compartment door slid open once again and a tall boy with bleach-blond hair walked in.

"Well, well well! If it isn't famous Harry Potter!" He said (Harry blushed even more this time), looking at Harry and then turning to look at Ron.

"Let's see here," He rubbed his chin, "Red hair, freckles, and disgusting, second-hand clothes. Must be a Weasley. Are they trying to send a new one every year now?" Ron's face turned the color of his hair.

"You really shouldn't hang out with the wrong crowds, Potter." He pointed at Ron, "Espically not Weasleys." He was getting downright rude. I wondered if I blended in with the seat, because he seemed not to notice me.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I'll decide who I hang out with, thanks." Harry said simply. Merlin! He's awazing..

"Don't know who I am!?" The boy said, looking startled, "That's just to bad." He sneered. I coughed, not intentionally, but I just did. At the sound of my cough the boy turned to look at me for the first time. I looked up into his cold, gray, eyes. He was a git, but.. well, you get it. 'Focus on Harry,' I told myself.

"Looks like Potter's got himself a girlfriend already." He said, turning away from me.

"I, uh, erm," Harry looked at me apoligetically (although I'm not sure why), I just shrugged and smiled at him.

Sensing Harry's discomfort, Ron spoke up, "How do you know she isn't _my _girlfriend?"

"Simple, Weasel." The boy said. "A girl like _that _wouldn't date a guy like _you." _

"What do you mean 'A girl like _that'?" _I asked, defensively.

The boy started to answer me, but, once again, the compartment door slid open. Two big guys walked up behing the blond boy.

"Draco, we're almost to the school. You'd best get your robes on," One of them said while the other nodded. Draco! So that's his name! I looked out of the window and saw a huge castle coming into view. The castle seemed to light up the night sky. Draco and the other boys walked out.

"Is that Hogwarts?" I asked, pointing out of the window. Harry looked out the window and smiled.

"I sure hope so," He said.

Ron looked out of the window and nodded his head. "I think thats it guys, erm, _guy _and girl."

"Thanks, Ron." I laughed. "I'm going to find a place to change."

* * *

Wow! We are standing in a big room called The Great Hall now. It's this huge room, with four big tables and then one smaller table and a podium. What I'd really like to tell you about, though, is the ride we took across the big lake!

When we got off the train, a man who was at least fifty times taller than me was waiting for us with a bunch of boats. I was a little confused about the whole thing until he explained it to us.

"Hullo, 'irst years!" He said, I think, while clapping his big hands together, "My names Hagrid." He went on explanning but I couldn't understand most of what he said.

Anyway, we (the "first years") got in the boats and made our way across the lake. Out of nowhere, a kid yelled, "Trevor!" and then lept over the edge of the boat, right into the water!

"Neville!" The bushy-haired girl from the train yelled, leaning over the side of the boat, looking for the boy named Neville.

"I wonder if Trevor is his toad?" I said to Harry and Ron.

Anyway, (again) they ended up getting him out. So here we are now, standing in this gigantic room, waiting for a lady named "Professor McGonagall" to bring out a _hat _that is supposed to do some kind of sorting, or something. From what I read in my letter, there were four houses, called Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. I think the hat is supposed to put us in one of these houses.

"Fred and George say it's some kind of test." Ron said, "I think it might be painful."

"I sure hope not.." I whispered, Harry, apparently hearing a noise, suddenly turned towards the door. Seeing him turn, Ron and I did the same. A tall woman walked in, holding a raggedy old witches' hat. (The one like witches wear in the stories)

The woman, who I took to be Professor McGonagall, walked up in front of the big line of 1st years and pulled out her wand, (By the way, mine's a 9 inch oak and unicorn hair) and pointed it at a stool across the room. The stool slid over to her, (I involintairly gasped) and she sat the hat on it.

"Good evening, and welcome to Hogwarts," She said to us. "This is the Sorting Hat," She pointed to the hat.

Suddenly, a mouth appeared on the hat, and it started to sing,

"Oh you may not think me pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To acheive their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a thinking cap!"

Wow! That was so weird! Professor McGonagall took out a long list of names.

"When I call your name, please step forward and place the hat on your head."

"Hannah Abbott," She called. A timid-looking girl walked forward shakily with a look that said 'I hate being first' on her face. She put the hat on her head, sat on the stool and waited.

"Hufflepuff!" It called out. She took the hat off with a look of relief and one of the four big tables started to cheer.

A few names later, Professor McGonagall called, "Serenity Chamberlain,"

Harry patted me on the shoulder and I walked forward, I put the hat on my head, which fell down and covered my eyes.

The hat talked to me, and I had a feeling no one else could hear it. "Yes, my dear," it said, "you are a very hard decision, but I think Gryffindor shall be best for you."

"Thanks," I thought back to it.

"Gryffindor!" It called out. One of the big tables cheered and I walked over to it. I took a seat beside one of the twins from the train station.


End file.
